This proposal concerns the development of a new method for etching, contouring, and cavitating teeth. The method consists of microdispensing a photoabsorptive dye onto the surface of tooth then focusing a laser beam on the dye spot, which is 75-200mum in diameter. by the appropriate choice of photo-absorptive dye and laser wavelength, the system can be tuned for the optimal transfer of energy from the laser to the tooth. Thus, ablation can be achieved without photoacoustic or thermal damage to underlying tissue. In the proposed dental hard-tissue model, a dye microdispenser and a laser-aiming optic are combined in a single, compact handpiece. The microdispenser and the laser are aligned together, so that the operator can dispense microdroplets of fluid and deliver pulses of laser irradiation simultaneously on a single spot. The purpose of the present research is to evaluate various laser-dye combinations for controlled ablation of enamel, dentin, and cementum as a prelude to the manufacture of a prototype dental ablation tool.